Welcome Christmas
by crazy-cat-lady-chelsea
Summary: It's Christmas time. Stan's parents have a party, while Stan, Cartman and Kenny come over. They decide to invite Kyle, despite him being Jewish and some mistletoe is added to the fun. Style pairing.


I do not own South Park or the characters.

Hope you enjoy my Christmas fic!

...

Being 15 years old, Christmas Eve is always so exciting. Tomorrow we get to wake up, get presents and spend time together with my family. I usually hate spending time with them, because my parents are idiots and my sister is a bitch, but lately we've all gotten along.

"Stan, can you decorate the tree?" I groan loudly and roll my eyes as I hear my mom yell at me from upstairs. _Why is it always me?_

I trudge my way along to the closet and grab the giant box of tree ornaments, close the door and toss the box onto the couch. I heave out a sigh before opening the box to see a piece of mistletoe on top.

_Oh, well, it's kind of pointless to put that up_. I leave it in there and grab some sparkly, colorful ornaments, about to put some on the tree when the doorbell rings.

"Stan, _Staaan_…" My dad whines drunkenly from upstairs as well, "Get the door!"

"Oh my God…" I squeeze the ornament in my hand so hard I almost break it. I walk quickly to the door and open it to reveal Kenny and his parents.

"Um, hello...Mr. and Mrs. McCormick and Kenny…What can I can help you with?"

"Dude your parents invited us and Cartman's mom over…they said something about a kind of Christmas party."

"Oh…okay, um come on in." They step in and I close the door behind them.

_What the hell? My parents didn't even have the decency to tell me there was a party going on_. I nod and offer to take their coats, but instead of nicely handing them to me, his parents basically throw them on me. I groan as water drips onto me from the snow on their jackets. I hear Kenny's dad mumble something to his wife.

"Shut up you drunk asshole." She says angrily in response. I put their wet coats in the closet before jumping a bit when Kenny puts his hand on my back.

"Sorry about that, dude. My parents are just dumbasses," he gives me a quick hug before pulling away, "Merry friggin Christmas!"

"Thanks man, right back at ya." Kenny heads out to the kitchen where his parents are, and I'm about to follow before the doorbell goes off again. I open it to reveal Cartman's mom and Cartman, who doesn't look too happy.

"Hello Stanley." She gives me a sweet smile. At least she isn't drunk like Kenny's parents are.

"Hi, I can take your coats. Come on in…" His mom hands me her coat and brushes past me while Cartman just stands there, arms crossed with a grumpy expression.

"Hello Cartman…Merry Christmas." He rolls his eyes and walks past me, tossing his coat on me.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm only here because my mom wanted to come." He follows his mom into the kitchen, leaving me alone with more coats.

_Oh yay, this should be a fun night. A night with Cartman, Kenny and our drunken parents._

…

A few more people have arrived for my parent's crazy party and I instantly regret not having somewhere else to go, and I bet Kenny and Cartman feel the same. Butters parents, Uncle Jimbo and a few more of my parent's friends have arrived.

They're hanging out in the kitchen, and i'm starting to get a headache from the drunken yelling and screaming coming from them. Kenny doesn't look phased at all while Cartman is looking bored out of his mind.

"Hey, text Kyle! Ask him to come over." Kenny suggests randomly.

"Dude, he's Jewish, they probably have some Hanukkah tradition they're doing."

"Just text him! This is stupid. At least if he's here, we can all hang out and be together."

We both turn towards Cartman when we hear him let out a groan. I throw one of the smaller ornaments at him, only to have him hiss out swear words at me.

"Screw him, he would only make this more boring."

"Dude, he's our friend. Don't be such an asshole just because you're mom is probably whoring herself in the kitchen."

"Go to hell Kenny! At least I'm not poor…"

I decide Kenny is right and pull my phone out, typing out a quick text to him, hoping he'll be able to come over. Screw what Cartman has to say, having Kyle here will be fun, and it'll be the whole group together on Christmas Eve.

_Hey Kyle, parents are having a party. Kenny and Cartman are here, you should come over if you can, even for only a few hours if you want. I don't know if you have some Hanukkah thing going on or not…_

_Stan._

A few moments later I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and grin at the text he sent back.

_My mom said I could come over for a bit. See you in a few minutes._

_Kyle._

"Is he coming?" Kenny pops off of the couch and asks curiously. Cartman doesn't even budge a bit, but I don't care.

"Yeah, he'll be here soon."

"Awesome! Hey Cartman, move over, I wanna sit on the couch!" I watch as he basically jumps on him, trying to force him to move.

"Hey! No Kenny!" I can't help but laugh when they start wrestling.

I can't help but smile at the thought of my best friend coming over to spend some time with us. Even though I see him almost every day, having him come over here on a special day like this makes me feel happy.

The doorbell rings a moment later, bringing me out of my thoughts and this time I'm actually happy the doorbell is ringing. I rush to the door, throwing it open to see Kyle standing there with an adorable smile.

"Merry Christmas, Stan!" He wraps his arms around my back and I wrap mine around his as well, smiling at the cute gesture.

"Y-yeah…Happy Hanukkah! Come on in." He steps in and is instantly greeted with a tight hug from Kenny. Kyle pats him on the back in a friendly gesture before coughing.

"K-Ken…can't breathe." He chuckles lets go of him. I grab his coat from him and toss it into the closet with the many other jackets. I notice Kyle is wearing a green hoodie, which looks really cute with his red hair. _Just like Christmas_.

"How's your Hanukkah...thing going?" I ask, probably sounding stupid that I don't know anything about my best friends holiday.

"Ah, it's okay. I'm glad to be here, my parents are driving me nuts!"

"Haha well, i'm sure my parents will drive you nuts, too. They're drunk in the kitchen. Well, let's go in the living room."

We all head into the living room to find Cartman, who is still on the couch with a bag of chips beside him, crumbs all over the place. I bring up my hand to cover my face and groan into it.

"Wow Cartman, it's great to see you. Merry Christmas." Kyle says in a sarcastic tone, taking a seat on the chair.

"Oh wow, Kyle, i'm so happy you're here with us now..." Cartman says in an even more sarcastic voice than Kyle's.

"Friggin Jew..." He mumble under his breath. Kyle rolls his eyes and looks over at me, looking annoyed.

"Dudes, help me finish this friggin tree, I just want to get it done." Kenny and Kyle pop up and grab some decorations. The tree is surprisingly tall and none of us can reach to put the star on top. I drag one of the chairs until it's beside the tree.

"Ken, can you put the star on top?" He nods, grabbing the star and stepping onto the chair. Kyle and I place some ornaments onto the tree, quickly trying to finish so we can spend the night chilling.

"I like your tree, Stan…it's pretty." Kyle takes a step back, admiring the tall, fake snow covered tree. He brings his hand up to touch the branches, putting a few snowflake ornaments on it.

"It's not real…" He chuckles and shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatever…it's still nice. We don't put a tree up…so I always love when I get to see one." He says while wearing a dreamy smile.

I stare at him while he places some lights on the tree, watching how excited he is over this. Both of us raise our eyebrows when we hear Kenny chuckling at something.

"Dudes…look up." We both look up at the same time to find Kenny holding that piece of mistletoe above us. I look back down at Kyle to see him wearing a blush on his pale cheeks.

"Um…do we have to?" Kyle asks in an extremely nervous voice.

"Kenny…why did you do that?" I look up and give him a harsh glare.

"Do you have to ask? It's just for fun you guys." I turn to Kyle once again, facing him and looking into his sea green eyes.

"Uhh…is…is it okay?" It takes a moment but he hesitantly nods his head. I lean forward to gently capture his lips in a swift kiss. It feels so good I can see fireworks forming behind my eyelids at how good his soft lips feel against mine.

"Oh God, gross!" I hear Cartman say, but his voice sounds echoed. I'm too busy paying attention to his non-chapped lips.

We pull apart just enough for the tips of our noses to be touching and I watch him flutter his eyes open. Our eyes meet and his face turns to a crimson red. He pulls away, covering his mouth with his hand and rushes to the door, throwing it open and scurrying outside.

"What the hell…" I reach up to touch my lips, feeling a tingling sensation on them. _Why do I feel like this? I don't like guys, I like girls_.

"Hey, Stan?" I flinch when he drops the mistletoe on my head. I shake it off and look up at him, still dazed from the kiss.

"Huh?" I asked, still spaced out from the kiss.

"You should go talk to him." I nod before rushing outside, leaving Cartman and Kenny inside.

I find Kyle standing on the step, shivering due to the fact he ran outside without his jacket on. I place a hand on his shoulder, feeling him jump and turn around quickly to see who is touching him.

"Kyle…why did you run away? It…was just…a kiss because of the mistletoe. Kenny was just being an idiot."

"Um…because…" He stares at the snow-covered cement, his face flushed, maybe from the cold, or possibly something else.

"Because what?" I reach out to grab his chin, tilting it up so he's looking directly at me.

"BecauseIthinkIlikedit…" He says so quickly and mumbled that I cannot understand what he is trying to say.

"Whoa, whoa…Kyle, slow down!" I grab his shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze, reassuring him it's okay and to calm down.

"Because…I think...I...liked it…the kiss…" I stare at him, my mouth hung open in surprise, but I have to admit, I agree with him. The kiss was amazing, and I liked it, too. I can tell Kyle is starting to freak out, probably thinking I'm disgusted.

"There's nothing with liking it. It's normal to think kissing feels good. I'll admit I liked it, too." He stares at the snowy, wet ground, looking embarrassed.

"But Stan! We're best friends. We're both guys. It's not normal to be kissing your best friend and liking it! W-why aren't you more freaked out about this?"

"Kyle! Calm down…I liked it…as well, I'm not lying." His large, innocent eyes look up at me and I can't help but melt a bit. I run my fingers through his flaming red ringlets, catching a few tangles.

"Sure we're best friends, but…sometimes, it happens and there's nothing wrong with it. People like to explore their feelings a bit."

"Stan...this is weird...I should like girls...why did I like the kiss so much?" He asks himself.

"It doesn't matter if you like girls or boys, just go with with who you have feelings for. Who said there was wrong with being gay?" He takes his gaze off of the ground and looks up into my eyes, my breath catching in my throat at the emotion in his eyes.

"So…what does this mean?" He asks after a moment of silence. His eyes are still locked on mine and I lean down to brush my lips against his, but not yet pushing them together.

"This is what it means…" I close the little bit of space between us and lock our lips together. He whimpers against my mouth, still shivering against me.

I wrap my arms around his waist tightly, pulling him flushed up against me, trying to warm him up. I take my lips away from his, just enough to whisper softly against them.

"So…how about it? Would you…want to maybe...go o-" He cuts me off by hastily shoving his cold lips against mine once again. He stands on his tippy toes, trying to get up to my height to make the kiss easier.

He takes my face between his hands and I shiver at how cold they are against my skin. I ponder for a moment before pushing my tongue against his lips, wondering if he'd allow my tongue to enter. Surprisingly, he opens his mouth and I get to dart my tongue into his mouth, taking in his taste.

He lets out a whimper when I run my tongue against his, trying to get him to join in. He moves his arms and winds them around my neck, pulling me closer and locking me in place. My hands make their way down his sides and rest on his slim hips.

"Stan…I…this is all so…new to me…but…I would like to be…with you." He murmurs against my lips, saliva dripping down his chin.

"I agree…so, you'll go out with me?" He grins before throwing his arms around my neck again, squeezing me in a tight hug.

"Of course…" He whispers into my shoulder.

Even though it's quite cold outside, standing here with Kyle, holding each other, my whole body is tingling with warmth and I think I can say the same for Kyle. We only pull away when we hear tapping on the glass to see Kenny, Cartman and my parents standing there.

"Yes! I knew my mistletoe plan would work!" Kenny cheers, muffled by the glass but still understandable. _He planned this? What a jerk. But we will have to thank him later_.

We see Cartman rolling his eyes and he mouths something, which looks like the word fags, but we don't care about what he thinks. My dad has an arm around my mom's shoulder and they're giving us huge smiles.

"_Atta boy, Stan_!" My dad yells drunkenly, while toasting me with his bottle of beer. My mom shouts something and all I get out of it is _protection_, but I know what she said. I can only cover my face in embarrassment with my hand.

"Kyle…wanna go get our coats and go for a walk?" He leans in to press a kiss on my cheek before grabbing my hand.

"No…let's go inside, cuddle and kiss by the fireplace. We can gross Cartman out some more." I chuckle at his idea.

"Now that sounds like a _great_ idea…" Our eyes lock again, and I notice that it's starting to snow, "Kyle…I like you. I really do."

I give him a kiss on the forehead, leaving my lips there, breathing onto his skin. His fingers tighten around mine and my heartbeat starts to pump faster at his simple gesture.

"I like you, too…" We share a quick kiss on the lips before opening the door to head back inside.

"Oh yeah...Happy Hanukkah, Kyle."

"Merry Christmas, Stan.

...

I hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry it's a few days late, I hope you all had a good Christmas! (Or whatever you celebrate) and hope you all have a wonderful New Year, too! I have another fic to be done, but it won't be up before New Years.

So happy holidays and leave me a review if you want to! I always love reading them, you guys are what keep me going :)


End file.
